Puppets
by sawa-cha
Summary: Hiyono adds a new hand puppet to her collection, but this is by far different from her usual usagi and kuma- It's a mini-Ayumu! AyuHiyo- Now with a second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I really hope you enjoy this AyuHiyo fic!^-^**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna

**

* * *

**

"All done!" Hiyono announced proudly to herself. She slid open the drawer next to her and tossed a single sewing needle and thread into it. Then she had turned back to her work, immediately holding it up in front of herself to admire.

In her hands she held a hand puppet. Very similar to her usagi and kuma puppets, but this one was by far her favorite. For two weeks or so, she had been working on a chibi Ayumu puppet during her spare time in the newspaper club room. It was made for no significant reason, it's just that she found herself thinking of him more often. Hiyono was pretty sure she had a liking for Ayumu, but she wasn't quite clear with _his_ feelings for her. She didn't dare think about showing Ayumu her new edition to her puppet collection. It would be embarrassing if he found out! He would probably think that she was infatuated with him to the point of being pathetic… So she decided just to make the puppet for her own enjoyment.

"Kawaii!" She sung while slipping the puppet onto her right hand. "Hi there, Narumi-san!"

"_Hello, Hiyono-chan! You're so cute today_!" Hiyono changed her voice, waving the puppet around.

"You really think so, Narumi-san?" She placed her free hand on her cheek, pretending to blush.

"_I know so! Hiyono-chan is so smart too! And talented!_" She switched off again.

"Oh, Narumi-san. Please stop!" Hiyono giggled.

"Stop what?"

"Stop _flattering_ me, silly!"

"Uh, sure..." Ayumu stood at the doorway giving Hiyono a strange look. Once she noticed the original Ayumu was there, she jumped and hid the puppet behind her back.

"Are you going to explain why you're talking to yourself?" He raised an eyebrow walking up to the braided girl.

"What?" Hiyono asked stupidly, still smiling nervously.

"Hey, what are you hiding behind your back?" Ayumu he tilted his head to see, but Hiyono backed away quickly.

"N-nothing!" She answered instantly.

"Doesn't seem like 'nothing'."

"Really, it's nothing!" Hiyono laughed nervously.

"Whatever…" Ayumu exhaled, then he suddenly pointed to the wall behind her. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" She turned around to face the wall, looking a bit confused. She felt the puppet slip off her hand.

_Ah! I cant believe I fell for that!_ "No fair, Narumi-san!" She snapped back around to face the brunette boy, who was now holding her puppet. He stared at it blankly, his expression frozen. A blush crept on to Hiyono's face.

He finally spoke. "Huh. This doesn't even look like me, you idiot." He held the puppet by it's head with one hand. It dangled lifelessly under his fingers.

She took that moment to snatch it away from him. "Who ever said it was supposed to be _you_?! It's not you! This is my…uh, _boyfriend_."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Ayumu smirked. "That's surprising."

Hiyono pouted. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I can't get a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He casually answered.

She was about to burst, but she managed to control herself. "Well, let's say I _do_ have a boyfriend." Hiyono wore the puppet on her hand again.

"I feel sorry for whoever _that_ guy is." He sighed.

"Let's say _I do _have a boyfriend." She repeated, although glaring this time. "What would Narumi-san do?"

Ayumu crossed his arms. "How would that be any of _my_ business?"

"Just answer the question!" Hiyono waved the Ayumu puppet around furiously. "What if…_What if _you knew this guy was the _biggest_ jerk on campus? And I didn't know _anything _about it! Would you tell me?"

"How can you _not _know about anything? Aren't you the crazy info-specialist girl?" Ayumu frowned. "I don't see where you're trying to go with this. If anyone were to be warned in that situation, I think it should be the _guy_."

"Ugh! Narumi-san is a big jerk!"

"What? What do you want me to say? I answered you're stupid question, didn't I?"

Hiyono opened her mouth but then bit down on her lip_. I want you to say that you wouldn't let that happen… But who am I kidding…?_

"What's the purpose, anyway?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Of that." Ayumu pointed at the tightly squeezed puppet in her hands. "Why make a miniature version of something you already have?"

Hiyono blinked. _Something I already have? _

"Well, this _miniature_ Narumi-san is much better than the _real_ Narumi-san." Hiyono answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh _really_?"

"Yup." She nodded.

"Okay. Explain why it's _'better'_."

"This Narumi-san doesn't say mean things to me." She said promptly.

"But 'this Narumi-san' can't talk. Now, can he?" Ayumu stepped two or three inches closer to the braided girl.

"Well… This Narumi-san is cuter."

"Can 'this Narumi-san' cook?"

Another inch closer. She could see almost every detail in his cool dark brown eyes….

"T-this Narumi-san can always make me happy." She responded nervously, trying not to stare at Ayumu directly. He leaned forward, inching even more closer to her. _Why is he doing this? Is he teasing me?! _Hiyono felt her face turn hot. Ayumu smirked.

"Can _this_ Narumi-san kiss you?"

For a moment her mind froze, trying to decide whether he really did or did not say those words that had came out of his mouth. Then she answered.

"…Yes… Yes, he can." She murmured softly, smiling.

And in another inch, she felt his lips touch hers…

Ayumu had really achieved in proving her wrong.... But Hiyono didn't seem to mind one bit.

This was _beyond_ better than _any_ hand puppet.

* * *

**Sorry if it was too corny!!! I apologize! I hope they're not too OOC in this...Thank you for reading my story and please tell me what you think about this fic! Please have an awesome day!^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!^_^ Miso-chan here! Woah! I can't believe I made this fic over a year ago! O.O I decided to add another chapter because it had been requested by several people! Enjoy please!**

**(Awh, I have missed Spiral!)**

* * *

_It has been exactly one week~! _Hiyono thought to herself, smiling cheerfully_. I have been Narumi-san's girlfriend for a whole week now._

Taking a break from her research and computer work, Hiyono pulled a puppet out of her school bag which resembled her beloved Ayumu. She grinned at the puppet as she gently placed it on one of her hands.

"_So, Hiyono-chan! What would you like to do for our one week celebration_?" She changed her voice, waving the arms of the hand puppet.

"Why don't you make a romantic dinner just for the two of us?" She happily replied back.

She sat in her chair quietly for a few seconds.

"I'm such a big idiot! Who am I kidding?" She said with a heavy sigh, slumping back in her chair. Ever since he gave her that kiss a week ago, their relationship hadn't changed very much. Besides the occasional glances they exchanged from one another, Ayumu still treated her the way he always had. And although she was happy he had the same feelings toward her, she still was hoping for just _a little _development between them. _Are we even an official couple? _Hiyono questioned, feeling a little irritated.

"I wish…" Hiyono murmured softly. "I could kiss Narumi-san again…" She gazed at the puppet's face which seemed to just stare right back at her, unchanging. _Exactly_ like Narumi-san. _Unchanging. _She

pouted.

_But then again… _Another thought had clicked into Hiyono's mind. _Maybe I have to take the initiative this time. After all, I can't expect him to do everything in the relationship… _

Hiyono squeezed her free hand into a fist. "Okay! I'm going to make the next move!" She announced with determination.

But…._How exactly am I supposed to do that? _She felt some of her determination drop.

_Maybe I should start by calling him by his first name? _Hiyono blushed. _That's okay, isn't it? _

_Alright, I'm going to practice. _She took a big gulp as she held the puppet up to her face. Softly, she pressed her lips on to the doll. "A…Ayumu-kun…"

"Are you seriously two-timing me with a puppet?" Ayumu's voice appeared from beside her.

Hiyono jumped up, standing from her chair. "Na-Na-Narumi-san?" She felt her face starting to burn up. Right next to her stood Ayumu, looking rather annoyed and amused at the same time. _Why? Why does he always appear at the worst times?_

"Oh, so the _puppet _gets to be called 'Ayumu-kun' while _I'm_ just 'Narumi-san." Ayumu crossed his arms over his chest. "I see how it is."

Hiyono glared at him, still having a tint of pink on her cheeks. "It's not like I see _you_ calling me by my first name!"

"Eh. That's because I always forget." Ayumu responded casually.

"Agh! You're horrible! Hiyono punch!" The puppet flew towards Ayumu's head, but before she could punch him, he caught hold of her hand.

"Didn't we already go through this?" Ayumu sighed tiredly. "Why do you still keep that thing?"

"I keep it with me for whenever I feel lonely!" Hiyono said proudly. "And at night I go to bed with it when I have trouble sleeping!"

"You… _sleep_ with it?" Ayumu's eyes narrowed.

"Ah…" Hiyono stared at Ayumu innocently. "Narumi-san, are you saying that _you_ want to sleep with me too?" Ayumu felt his shoulders tense up as his face turned a bright red.

"Don't be stupid." Ayumu let go of her puppet-covered fist, his face still feeling hot. "Who would want to sleep with you? You would probably keep me up all night anyway-"

_Oh, god. That sounded wrong._

The couple blushed even harder. "Y…you probably snore really loud!" Ayumu added. "That's what I meant!"

The two took a few seconds to look away from each other so their faces could cool down.

"It seems to me like you're jealous, Narumi-san." Hiyono grinned.

He felt his eye twitch. "Of what? That piece of felt? What's there to be jealous over?"

"After all..." Ayumu suddenly grabbed Hiyono by the waist, pulling her close to him so that their bodies were touching. "You belong to me, remember?" He said as his mouth curled into a grin.

Hiyono then felt embarrassed and averted her eyes away from his. _He's teasing me again._ "No… I don't remember."

She felt his arms tighten around her as he leaned closer. "Do I have to remind you then?" He asked.

But before Ayumu could do anything, he found a puppet separating his lips from Hiyono's.

"Hold it." Hiyono said, looking more stern than usual. "Narumi-san… I want you to tell me… Are we really going out?"

Ayumu blinked. "What?"

"You're my… _boyfriend_, right?" She seemed to struggle on the word 'boyfriend.'

"Of course I am. What do you think?" Ayumu was back to being annoyed. She lowered the puppet from their faces.

"Well, it's just…" Hiyono fixed her eyes on the front of his blazer. "I guess it hasn't seemed like it to me these past few days."

She then lifted her head to look at Ayumu and smiled. "But… now that you confirmed that with me, I feel relieved about it."

Ayumu took a moment to stare at her before he let out a sigh. He rested his forehead against hers so that their faces were very close. "Geez… That's what you've been worried about?"

"Listen up." Ayumu pulled his face away, starting at Hiyono directly. "I'm yours. You got it?"

"Yeah." Hiyono giggled. She stood herself on the tips of her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "My Narumi-san…"

"You know..." Ayumu smirked. "For a second, I thought I was being replaced with a hand puppet earlier."

"So you _were_ jealous?" Hiyono's face lit up.

"Don't press your luck." He answered flatly as Hiyono pouted.

"Don't worry! I wouldn't replace you that easily." Hiyono grinned, wrapping her arms around him.

"Who's worrying?" Ayumu mumbled.

"Although _this_ Narumi-san still probably makes a better bed buddy." She added, holding up the hand puppet.

Ayumu raised an eyebrow."Are you sure about that?"

Hiyono blushed hard and Hiyono-punched him on the head. "Don't press your luck!"

* * *

**The End! I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you so much! Reviews are appreciated and I hope you have a great day!**

**-Miso**


End file.
